


Lazy morning

by Sicklysnazzy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklysnazzy/pseuds/Sicklysnazzy
Summary: You and Hank have a lazy cuddly morning together





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> take a cute little one shot I did

The bright blinding light of the sun peeking through the curtains of Hank’s bedroom, shining right on your face, immediately waking you up. You turn the other side of Hank’s bed, only to find a cold spot of the place where he once lay. You frowned, you were hoping to cuddle with the gruff man.

The crisp autumn air was uninviting in comparison to the warm heavy blanket you were under, but your desire to find Hank was greater.

Untangling yourself from the blankets, a shiver ran up your spine as the cold air hit your semi nude body. You were only dressed in your underwear. You didn’t bother putting anything on after what ensued last night. A decision you were now regretting.

You looked through Hank’s closet and took out his Detroit Police Academy sweatshirt, surprised he wasn’t already wearing it. You slipped it on, the bottom of it going just a few inches below your ass and the sleeves ending farther down than your hands. It was oversized. This didn’t surprise you, Hank was a tall man, not to mention large.

You stepped into the hallway, the chilly wooden floor made your bare feet uncomfortably cold.

Once in the living room of the small house, you scanned the house for Hank, easily finding him in the kitchen with his back to you, obviously making something. He was wearing a loose long sleeved shirt and dark blue boxers. Before you could find out what it was, Sumo patted his way to you, quickly giving you affection.

While you were giggling and petting Sumo, Hank turned his head to watch you. A small closed mouth smile made its way to his face. You and Hank have been dating for a while, almost four months now, it took some time but he was now a lot more confident with dating you. Though he still thinks you can do better than him, you were young and beautiful and he thought you should have someone more like yourself. Each time he expressed his doubts, you always reminded him that he was better than any other young man out there.

Before you could notice he was watching you, he turned back around to work on the breakfast he was cooking. However, he wasn’t able to get very far before he was interrupted by a pair of arms being wrapped around his waist, your head resting on his shoulder.

He craned his head to look at you and he immediately felt warmer inside. Your eyes haft-lidded and a warm smile rested on your face, the light from outside made your face have a golden glow.

“Good morning.” You said warmly, while peeking at him through your eyelashes.

“Mornin’,” He said, “You sleep good?”

You hummed and nuzzled your face into Hank’s neck, taking in the nice smell of his hair. You clung to him while he made both of you bacon, eggs, and toast.

“Hank.” You wined, dragging out his name, “I can’t eat that much, I’m not as big as you.” For emphasis you patted his belly that you so much enjoyed.

He chuckles, “Did you just call me fat, (y/n)?”

You giggle, “mayyybe.”

Hank turns around in mock hurt and quickly jabs a finger into your side making your giggles turn into full out laughter. Hank joins in with your contagious laughter.

You unlatched yourself from Hank and sit around the small table. Hank plates the food and slides the plate to you, quickly taking the seat across from you.

You wasted no time digging into the perfectly cooked food, scarfing it down like a wild animal. Unlike you, Hank took his time eating his food. He ate slowly, watching you as you cleared your plate in matter of minutes.

After you had finished your food, you stopped to think. You imagined Hank making this meal for Cole to eat, the innocent glint in the young boy’s eyes as his dad put the food on the table. He probably ate his food as fast as you did. Cole would’ve been nine years old by now, if he was alive. You would’ve been so happy to take care of him.

Suddenly you became sorrowful, understanding completely why Hank’s emotional baggage was so large. You weren’t even there when the accident happened but you still felt distraught. It must have been so hard for Hank. When he told you about Cole, he spoke like Cole was his entire world and it got ripped away from him.

“You okay (y/n)?” Hank asked, curious why your face so quickly turned sour.

You looked up and gave him a smile of reassurance, “Yeah I’m okay, just thinking.”

Hank rose a brow, despite your word, Hank didn’t look fully convinced, but didn’t press the topic.

“Well I feel fat.” Hank huffed, patting his stomach, making you snort. He rose up, and took a quick walk to the couch, dropping himself on the soft cushions, taking up the entire couch.

Following Hank, you took the opportunity to lay right on top of him. A small ‘oof’ sound coming from him as you did. Your chin resting on his chest, your eyes peered into his, your arms supporting your head, while your legs tangled with one another, Hank’s arms quickly wrapping around you.

“Did you have to sit on me?” Hank questioned, faking his annoyance.

Childishly, you stuck out your tongue, “Don’t take up the whole couch then.” You retorted smartly.

Nether of you spoke after that, simply soaking in each other’s loving present. The comfortable silence consumed you. Hank closed his eyes, letting rare peace wash over him.

You stared at his beautiful features, taking it all in. His eyes always crinkled when he smiled, making his smile look so much more genuine, his beard looked well kept, yet rough, and his grey hair framed his face handsomely. He looked messy, yet handsome. Every perfection and imperfection, you cherished.

You ran your hand along his jawline and enjoyed the scratching feeling of his grey beard. His crystal clear blue eyes peeked open and gazed at you. Even now with him watching, you didn’t stop your movements, still gently rubbing your hand against his beard.

Continuing with the warm affection, you brought your hand up to his cheek, and with your thumb you stroked his warm cheek. Hank leaned into your touch, closing his eyes again.

You smiled and your eyes softened. He was so soft on the inside, broken and sensitive. Breaking pass the harsh exterior was difficult and exhausting, but without a doubt worth it. The rewards far outweighed the struggles.

Hank’s lips parted as you ran your thumb over his bottom lip. The small gap in between his teeth only made him so much more handsome. You leaned forward and as light as you could, grazed your lips with his. Hank’s brow furrowed, slightly frustrated. He huffed and pulled your head further down, connecting your lips with his.

The kiss you shared was gentle and tender. It was innocent and pure. No lust or desire was present as you shared the kiss. Only love, pure, gentle love, in its cleanest form.

You broke away slowly, taking your time to bring your eyes to Hank’s. Once your gaze met his, you cracked a smile. You felt euphoric and completely drunk on love, you were sure your dopey expression didn’t help your case.

Hank gave you a toothy grin then leaned down to place a kiss to your nose. With a slight tilt of his head he spoke in a quiet, loving, tone. “Love you.”

With a simple two words, you felt more blissful than before, if that were possible. You loved this feeling and it only ever took effect when Hank was around.

You nuzzled your face into his neck and mumbled, “Love you too.”

In response, Hank tightened his grip around you and brought you and him, closer together. Any closer and you were sure you would’ve merged into one. You clung to one another, giving each other warmth and love through your touch.

The two of you didn’t move much for a while. You were completely happy to stay were you are, enjoying one another and basking in each other’s hold. You were exactly were you wanted to be.


End file.
